Poisoned Blades
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall. AU. ('Assassins' and 'Clans'). GraLu. Drabble length.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 1**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 1 prompt: Breathe**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He was seven when he made his first kill.

That night, he managed to claim the lives of three people: one corrupt Lord and his two guards.

The battle wasn't easy for he was still little (thin, skimpy, untrained) and had the innocence and hesitation of a child. His body was only able to move through the use of pure instincts – telling him that if he wouldn't swing the sword he carried, everything would be over for him.

The blood haunted him for days (that whenever he glanced down at his fingers, he could clearly see in his mind the warm saline liquid dripping through them) and yet he felt no regret. For when he saw his mother's smile of relief (with tears forming in her eyes), asking him if he was alright, he finally understood why he wanted to come home so badly.

Gray grew up training and honing his body into a perfect assassin – proving to his entire clan that he was not one to be trifled with.

Killing became his second nature.

Blood became as mundane as water.

"Hey, are you all right?"

He groaned in reply – feeling his consciousness coming back. It was supposed to be another successful mission but a mishap happened at the last second that led him to his current incapacitated state.

As soon as he was about to slay the sleeping Lord, a blade pierced his side from under the mattress. He was stunned for a split second but his body moved on its will and when the light entered the darkened chambers, the clan seal of the Vastia's became visible.

_Ugh. _

His back was throbbing with pain but the need to report what had transpired to his father was of utmost important. He shouldn't be -

"I tried to fix your wounds – "

_A girl?_

"- so I think you should be okay."

_Definitely a girl._

"Your sword is another story."

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed whatever was holding him down and opened his eyes to look at the annoying creature.

"Listen you –"

But he stopped when he saw the deepest chocolate orbs he had ever seen (full of worry, care, and honesty).

And for a moment (that was supposed to be a great opportunity to slash his savior) he stopped in his tracks because _she_ had on her face the same (beautiful, warm, and sincere) smile as his mother's.

He breathed an air of surrender, letting his shoulders sagged a little than normal.

"Thanks." He murmured.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 2**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 2 prompt: Scar**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_She's_ been plaguing his mind ever since that day – like a stubborn stain that cannot be removed. Each night as he dreamt, he would always see her smiling at him; sometimes the dreams would end with him saying goodbye, other times (when he was fortunate enough) they would end up hugging each other before he woke up.

Much to his dismay, he forgot to ask her name because of pressing time constraints. He needed to come back home quickly; things like introduction and pleasantries had to take a back seat in his list of priorities.

After his return, a thorough investigation took place (for what else could ruin a well-thought assassination plan commissioned by their benefactor if not for a traitor lurking in their halls? That failed mission was supposed to be known by only a handful of people and the possibility of leakage was near impossible), and within two months time, the moles were found out and an extermination plan was put into place by the top brass of the clan.

Gray's mother sternly opposed the movement but his father, as head of the Fullbuster's, pushed through the slaughter saying that many lives will be spared from the small sacrifice (including that of her beloved son).

In the end, fifty men (spies implanted by the Vastia clan) died that day as the compound of the Fullbuster's became painted in red.

"Mister, please stop right here."

The carriage stopped moving and Gray hopped down on the ground as he waved a hand of thanks at the man.

He was out on a mission again, this time it was to assassinate the Lady Minerva Lohr as per request by her husband.

_Tsk._

This was the type of jobs he hated to take but he'd rather do this than to stay inside the clan's compound that was still reeking with the stench of blood.

For what reasons did Lord Rufus Lohr wanted to kill his wife? He doesn't know. Rather, he didn't want to. He never asked these things anyway. The only information he needed was the name, the face, and the location, after that nothing else mattered.

**Crunch.**

Gray paused in his tracks, right hand ready to unsheathe his sword.

**Crunch.**

His left leg moved slightly backwards, body ready to attack any second.

**Crunch.**

A foot stepped out of the shadows and Gray took out his weapon only to stop mid-swing.

"It's... you." he stuttered, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Looks like we meet again, _Mr. With-the-broken-sword_."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 3**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 3 prompt: Concern**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mr. Lohr was right about the tight security inside his home. The guards were switching every twenty minutes and there were lookouts posted in every possible entrance for infiltration.

According to his client, his wife Minerva was a deep sleeper (oftentimes inebriated from her alcohol addiction) and killing her past midnight would be the best time. Careful plotting was of utmost important and the Lord wanted a clean kill with no traces of him being involved in the assassination.

With his sword in place, Gray counted to three before slitting the neck of one of the rotating guards. And then, he run towards the darkened hallway (hiding in the shadows) until he found the third room from the receiving area.

His hand slightly pushed open the door and he took a peek inside to see if the Lady was already asleep. When he found her in bed, the grip on his blade tightened and he took a calculated leap to land soundlessly beside his target.

**_Swish._**

It was over in a second and he was already blocks away from the house when the guards discovered the corpse.

_("It's Gray and not Mr. With-the-broken-sword." He corrected, pulling his sword back in its place.)_

The wind was hitting his face as he sped towards the hut inside the forest where he agreed to meet _her_ earlier.

_(The blonde giggled at his grumpy attitude and she briefly tapped his shoulder in her fit of amusement, "By the way, I'm Lucy.")_

It wasn't a date he said, but he wanted to thank her properly for healing him three months ago.

_("The too-happy-healer." He supplied._

_"I think 'the gorgeous healer' suits me better." She flashed him a smile and Gray almost said 'yes' at her suggestion (because she really was beautiful) if not for the interference of a crowing rooster.)_

As soon as he rounded up the corner, he saw her lightly lift her head to look into his direction. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw his approaching form and cautious hands were immediately on his chest as Lucy muttered an _'Are you okay?'_ and _'Where are you hurting?'_ to his stilled form.

The act and expression confused him but it later dawned on him that his target's blood has splattered onto his shirt. No wonder she showed so much concern—the blonde-healer thought it was his own blood.

"I'm fine, Lucy."

"But you have blood on your shirt!"

He grabbed one of her hands and enclosed it with his own.

"They're not mine. Don't worry too much... all right?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 4**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 4 prompt: Hopeless**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It wasn't like she planned for things to happen this way – but she owed her life to the Vastia clan that she had no other choice but to follow their orders.

If they asked her to tend their wounds in battle, she would. If they asked her to poison one of their patrons, she would. If they asked her to mercilessly kill an enemy, she would. If they asked her to lay her life for them, she would.

_(This was her life, one that has strings attached to her every limb – making her do things and leading her to places even if it were against her will.)_

Even their encounter was not by chance - her healing him at the forest, her meeting him at the hut; everything was done in order to eliminate Gray Fullbuster (heir to the rival clan of the Vastia's).

Her orders were: get close to the man, and kill him when he least expects it.

At first, she thought she could do it - because she was Lucy, the ruthless heiress from the fallen Heartfilia clan. Yet as each day passed, with his scent lingering in her body, with his onyx orbs piercing her soul, and with his baritone voice lulling her heart; the idea of his blood on her hands now spelled taboo in every possible way.

He was her target but it seemed like she was the one who got caught.

And if ever he wanted her, she would willingly give herself up for him.

That's how deep her feelings were.

_(She knows the consequences are dire, but for him, she'll endure)_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 5**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T, slight M**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 5 prompt: Seduction**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The clink of his glass echoed in the room.

"Lucy."

She looked at him with confused eyes – hands pausing from bandaging his arm, "Yes?"

Meeting her, he realized, was both a blessing and a curse. What was once became twice, then twice became thrice, until it reached the point where he could no longer live a day without her by his side.

Lucy was the breather he needed from all the blood and death around him. She intrigued him, she confused him yet at the same time she also gave him a sense of home and peace that his work robbed from him.

_But then again..._

In a fit of frustration, Gray threw his glass on the wall and trapped the blonde healer in between his arms – knocking themselves on the floor.

"Damn it."

He snarled at her and nipped her bottom lip aggressively while his hands opened the robe she was wearing.

"Gray, stop." Lucy pleaded.

The man ignored her plea and continued to ravish her like a hungry animal - biting her harshly, kissing her fiercely, holding her roughly.

"Lucy..."

"Y-yes."

"I've told you what a monster I am-"

"You're not a mons-"

"And I've never hidden anything from you."

_("Gray-sama, I saw you with a woman yesterday. She looked very smilar to the Vastia Assassin I've fought in my last mission.")_

He gripped her wrist and stopped his movements – pressing his body closer to Lucy's.

_("You're imagining things, Juvia.")_

"Lucy... tell me... what are you really?" he asked with shortened breaths.

_("I'm not. Please trust me on this one Gray-sama, she reeks of danger.")_

The blonde kept her mouth close and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"You know I love you, Lucy. I'll do anything for you... Just be honest with me... please..."

She gulped.

How could she tell him the truth when it's her heart on the line? He would surely hate her once she revealed to him the meanings behind her earlier behavior. She could never live it down if she broke him into pieces. God, she'd rather kill somebody now than to face this reality she avoided for over six months.

With a resigned sigh and plan in mind, she whispered an 'I love you too' before quickly reversing their positions.

_I'm sorry Gray... But it's not yet the right time._

Her hands worked on his chest and she grinded on his torso in a dance-like manner. When she felt him harden beneath her, Lucy purposely sat on top of _him_ before bending down to kiss his lips.

"I am nothing else - but _your_ Lucy." She said with a calm but firm tone.

And Gray returned her kiss (this time more gently and tender than his last), "I trust you." he said, pressing their foreheads together.

_"I trust you."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 6**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 6 prompt: Memory**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

His anger was rolling off of him like a raging fire.

It pained him.

It broke him.

It ruined him.

Whoever said that the truth could set one free was a downright fool. It didn't free him. In fact, the harsh reality was chaining him down to a pit full of sadness and agony.

He trusted her and she destroyed it.

Juvia was right after all, Lucy had been reeking of danger ever since their first encounter. As ironic as it sounds, she was a wolf in sheep's clothing – deceitful, cunning, and threatening – all being masked by her pretty and innocent face. He was charmed by her and he fell right into her trap.

How could he let this happen? He was supposed to be the cautious one and yet... Gray shook his head to the side and unsheathed his sword out to cut his table in half. Moping around wouldn't help him, he was a trained assassin and protocol dictated that all enemies must be eliminated.

All enemies.

Whether family or friend, kin or stranger, men or women; what had been branded as adversary must be eradicated at all costs.

But...

_Bull shit!_

How could he even do it when even the thought of pointing his sword at her tear-streaked face twisted his heart into unfathomable shapes?

She had woven in deep in his system that even in his anger, he could never kill her.

**Never.**

_He pushed her onto the wall and he gritted his teeth – dark orbs glinting with menace; "Lucy, answer me. Are you an assassin from the Vastia clan?"_

_The blonde stiffened at the question and tears immediately fell from her eyes._

_"Damn it. Answer the question!" his hand curled around her neck and he felt her swallow a breath of air._

_"Stop fooling around with me. I saw the blade in your bag with the insignia of the Vastia's and no one outside of that blasted clan is allowed to have it. So tell me now. Are you from the Vastia?"_

_Her silence was grating on him and he almost brought a hand to her cheek if not for Lucy's agonizing whimpers._

_"What if I am? Would you kill me for it?" her fingers encircled the hand holding her neck, "Would you throw away everything because of it? What difference would it make? I already told you before that I'm Lucy - your Lucy. Isn't that enough?!"_

_Gray's grip loosened slightly and he bowed his head a little in an attempt to cover his eyes, "But you lied to me."_

_"If I didn't, we wouldn't have this."_

_"Tell me honestly, was it all a lie?" _

_She was sobbing uncontrollably now but her determination to win him back gets the better of her, "No. My motives might have been tainted from the start... but all of that changed because of you. Because of what we experienced together – as strangers, as friends, as l-lovers..."_

_Her cries were piercing him and the urge to hug her was overwhelming, but right now he would shove his desires aside for the feeling of betrayal was echoing in his heart. _

_"It's over." He said, his hand slacking and leaving her neck._

_(The sword he carried called out to him, but in between her tears and her unfaithfulness, for once, he turned his back away from slashing a foe.)_

And he'd rather distance himself from her if it meant sparing her life from demise.

He loved her – a fact that would forever remain to be true.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Poisoned Blades - Chapter 7**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: She broke through his impenetrable wall.

Rating: **T, slight M**

***An entry for September 2013 GrayLu week's Day 7 prompt: Death**

_*Reposted from my Tumblr Account. All chapters will be in drabble lengths._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

_*This is the last chapter, thank you for reading! :3_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He was panting harshly, sweat on his brows, heart on his sleeves, determination on his hands.

Why... Why did she come? He already broke all ties with her and yet, days after their fight, she had to come to him (here, in his home – where her death was assured).

_Please, please let it be a false rumor._

The compound gates were nearing and Gray swore his stomach churned and twisted at the sounds of metal clashing beyond the wooden doors.

She's here.

She's really here.

_Stupid stupid stupid! _

With a burst of energy, he reached the gates in a few quick strides - pushing himself beyond the swarm of people watching the ongoing fight.

"Get away from Gray-sama you witch!"

A blade sliced through the air and Lucy did a roundhouse kick to fend off the blue-haired warrior - one hand on her own sword, while the other positioned for defense, "I came here to talk and not to fight."

"Liar!" Juvia roared, launching a punch that grazed Lucy's cheek.

She knew she should have killed Loxar when she had the chance before. This woman was giving her a lot of problems right now. Her purpose of visit was for a peaceful reconciliation with Gray and not for some petty women brawl.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Like I said before," One hand blocking the sharp edge of Juvia's weapon, "I'm not here to fight." The blood trickled down Lucy's hand and the blue-haired almost spat at her stoic face if not for Gray's interference.

"Enough!" he said, holding Juvia's arm forcefully that was sure to leave a nasty bruise.

"She's an enemy."

"No, she's not. And if you lay another finger on her, I'll make sure to kill you myself."

His threat was making her tremble but instead of cowering against his words, Juvia laughed scornfully at the weakening blonde, "She would still die anyway, I used the clan's poison against her."

His hold immediately slackened and Gray threw Juvia aside to touch Lucy's pained face gently.

"Lucy, stay with me."

A smile.

"Dammit Lucy! Fight it."

A palm on his cheek.

"Looks like it's over Gray."

The commotion was getting out of hand and scurrying footsteps were fast approaching.

_No other choice._

With a last glance behind him, Gray bent down and held Lucy in his arms – securing her safely in his chest – before fleeing from his bloodthirsty clansmen.

Each step was heavy with dread, each huff was fuelled with anxiousness. He could have easily killed all their pursuers, but time was of the essence and he'd rather run for their lives than waste precious seconds that could probably save Lucy.

"G-gray, do you forgive me now?"

"Hush. Talk later, save your energy."

The blonde shook her head, "No, I-I don't think I'll make it. Your clan's poison is the real deal in the underground world."

"Then stop talking."

Their pursuers were slowly disappearing and Gray turned to the bushes that would lead them to his secret hideout.

Once they arrived, he laid Lucy down on an old futon before scampering toward his cabinets to look for a possible antidote.

"It's no use Gray, there's no antidote for this."

"How could you know that, you're not even a part of my clan."

"I-I'm not. But I- I'm a p-poison e-ex-exp-p."

Her voice scared him and Gray hurried to kneel down beside Lucy – checking her pulse and opening her closed lids.

"Listen to me, don't you dare die on me."

No response.

"Lucy, if you die, I'll never forgive you for it."

Silence.

"Shit! Is this what you want? To have me live a miserable life?"

**Thugdug.**

_(She kissed his forehead in her relief, "Good to see you're safe.")_

**Thugdug.**

_(The early rays of the sun woke him up – he groaned and tightened his hold on her slumbering form, her creamy skin exposed to his touch.)_

**Thugdug.**

_("We fit together." He said, fingers intertwining together, "black and blonde rhyme, right?")_

**Thugdug.**

_("If I were to die right now, I'll make sure I'll still be yours in the next life.")_

**Thugdug.**

_("I don't want to live without you Lucy.")_

"I can't live without you." He murmured in her ears as his hands reached for both of their swords. He positioned _his_ on her (still) warm hands while he held _hers_ in his own shaking ones.

"I don't think I like the idea of dating an older woman in the next life."

A teardrop fell.

"Together."

And he pushed both of the steels in one swift blow.

.

.

("I'll see you in the mornings.")

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
